The Last Kiss
by Annabeth'sOwl
Summary: Percy is mad because he thinks Annabeth and Conner are flirting. This is my version of their last day together.       HEY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHERS.READ, LAUGH , REVIEW, REPEAT.  : Thank you. Third chapter dedicated to Max and Me.
1. Last Kiss

I hated archery. Not really my thing, per-say. The only good thing was Anna-Beth.

I always found myself staring at her, maybe even drooling a little. Which, gross out even me. One time, she made a grimace in my direction, which made me fall out of the bench wiping my mouth. Which, probably just attracted more attention. Anyway, she was showing one of the Stoll brothers how to correctly aim an arrow. For a moment I couldn't make out what they were saying, and then it was exclaimed louder.

"So, around nine? I'll meet you, maybe at your cabin?" He asked. I looked closer and I noticed it was Conner. I can't tell him and his brother apart, really. They had the same elfish features and mischievous smirks. But Conner was like an inch taller. Anna-Beth let go of his bow and stared into his face, as if mocking our relationship.

"Yeah, sounds great!" She exclaimed. Why did Chiron have to be sick and leave her the class? I mean look at her! She was extra pretty today with her perfect blond hair and the way the sun bounced off it. Uh-oh, Drool alert. I whipped my mouth. I was good for now. Conner let go of the string and the arrow flew hitting the very edge of the target. Anna-Beth sighed and looked at her watch.

"Class is finished for today; dinner is in an hour, so freshen up." Anna-Beth said as she opened her water bottle. "Class dismissed." I got up from my bench and grabbed my borrowed quiver filled with arrows. I heard dryad giggle in the forest and the breeze whip itself through the satyr filled strawberry-patch. I smelt the air joyfully; enjoying the sweet scent of strawberries. I started to run up to Conner; I had a few words for him, but I was stopped by a tug on my shoulders. I turned around and there was Anna-Beth crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Where do you think you're going, Seaweed-Brain?" She teased delicately. My heart did a jig and then stopped all together. She raised an eyebrow as if she knew. , "Well?"

I gulped. , "Nothing, just tired," Anna-Beth grabbed my arm and skipped me over to the bench. She opened her tote bag and brought out two cokes with a wise glint in her eyes. I couldn't help myself but I smiled. "You're amazing." I smirked. Her wise glint turned to worry. , "What?"

"What's up?"

"The sky."

"No, you're mad or sad about something, aren't you?" Anna-Beth said her voice filled with worry as she tried to stare me in my eyes.

"I have to go." I said trying to get up but her hands grabbed me again and brought me back.

"What is wrong?" She said sternly. I turned at crossed my arms.

"Why don't you ask _Conner?" I said with a little bit too much 6-year-old brat. Then she scooted closer and took my hands._

"_That's what you're bugging about!" Anna-Beth said relieved._

"_Yeah, that's it."_

"_Jealous?" _

"_No, well, yes! You see, I thought we were…" I said but I was interrupted by Anna-Beth leaning over and kissing me. I leaned in farther and ran my hands through her perfect blond curls. She sat back straight and looked at me deeply with her wise, bottom-less grey eyes. _

"_I'm tutoring Conner!_" Anna-Beth laughed. I sighed with relieve.

"Good thing too!" I laughed in return.

"Why's that, Hero?"

"He was doing so badly in Ancient Greek , he started to cheat off _me!"_ I said. Anna-Beth and I just laughed for a minute. I kissed her on the cheek. , "I'll see you in the morning, I'm skipping dinner. Good-night!" I waved and made myself to my cabin.

The problem was, I didn't see her the next morning.

THE END!


	2. Last Chance

"Wake up, Lazy Butt!" Some strange girl called from my side. I sat up and looked around. I was in a room with grey, granite walls. It sent a shiver down my spine; it seemed almost like a meat locker in there. , "Percy! Wake up!" The girl called again but this time she threw me out of the warm, goat blanket. I rubbed my eyes. 'Where am I?' I thought.

"Where is…" I trailed. I forgot a name; a very important one. I stood up from the hard, cold ground. I looked down at my clothes. I was in a strange orange tee-shirt. But it seemed like it was missing something, maybe writing. I shivered at my flip- flops and shorts. But something was on my neck. A leather necklace with beads. Hmm, I never thought of myself with a man – necklace. Wait, did I? Wait, why am I here? , "Where is Annabeth?" I asked. That was the only name I remembered.

"Anna-who?" The girl asked. Her blue eyes sparkled. She lifted her hair in a ponytail and grabbed my arm. , "Only you're loving sister, Shelly is here."

"Shelly?"

"Like a shell?"

"Kind of…" Shelly said. She scratched her head of black hair. , "You're acting strange. Maybe, we should consult Lupa."

"Lupa? What kind of messed up world am I in?" I asked grabbing for the door knob. Shelly grabbed the necklace from me and observed it.

"Where'd you get this?" She asked. I ripped it from her hand.

"I don't know!" I screamed. I calmed down and whispered, "I don't remember anything!" Shelly sighed and brought me outside. Outside was just as cold as the cabin. Was it a cabin? I couldn't remember!

"Welcome to the roughest place on earth, Bro. But of course you don't remember it, for some bizarre reason." Shelly explained. I looked at her blankly. , "Okay, to hades if I knew, you're acting more idiotic than usual. So, I'll explain. This is a camp for kids who are children to gods…."

"Of gods?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, um. I'll go talk to someone to put you in a nice, soft room." I exclaimed. Shelly scolded and took my hand. She took me to some strange shack where she knocked on the door. But to me, I would've called it a splinter - vending machine.

"Lupa!" She yelled as she kicked down the door. That's when my mouth drops. There in a chair was a giant wolf. But not just a wolf. It was also a woman. She stopped licking herself, and stood.

"Shelly, Perseus. How may I help my fighters from Neptune?"

"Nep….?" I trailed, but I was stopped by Shelly's manicured hand.

"Percy has lost his memory." Shelly explained as she slowly let her hand away from my mouth.

"I haven't lost it, I never had it!" I exclaimed. Lupa circled me with eyes the color of coal.

"Percy, maybe you have never been here. I seemed to have a feeling of a disturbance last night. I think a quest is in mention." Lupa said with a sigh. She took out a knife and tried to slice my arm.

"Holy Cow, a wolf chick with a knife! Abort shack!" I said trying to rid myself of Shelly's hand. I was just brought back. But what I didn't know was the knife did nothing to my skin, at most it did more to the knife. Lupa made a tisk-tisk-tisk sound. That kind of freaked me out, the knife part, not the tisking.

"Where's Annabeth!" I screamed. That was the only name I remembered, and I'm sticking to it like glue." Lupa and Shelly ignored me.

"He can't go on a quest; he's just a first year…" Shelly tried to convince the weird wolf woman.

"It's already a choice that's made." Lupa sighed.

"Where's Annabeth! Where am I! What the heck is Neptune?" I screamed. Shelly walked over to a wall and took down a backpack.

"Here, you'll need this." Shelly said. I took the backpack.

"Shelly, can I talk with Percy please?" Lupa asked.

"Sure."  
>"In privet."<p>

"Oh…" She said as she left.

"Percy." Lupa said patting the chair next to her. I gulped as I sat down.

"You're not going to hurt me, right?" I asked in a hoarse whisper.

"No, this is about your memory." She then explained about this boy named Jason who disappeared yesterday. And about this other camp thing. I think it was called like Camp Half-Blood. I asked her if we were inside a Harry Potter novel, but that just kind of made her not a happy camper. Well, I guess she eats campers, and I bet they weren't happy. , "Now, go." She said as she threw me out and dragged me to some kind of gate. Before I was thrown out, everything went in slow motion. I saw my "sister" Shelly waving while a warm tear trailed down her cheek. Drama Queen. I also watched other people fighting each other. I swear I was inside Call Of Duty. I also saw people sharpening swords. Then I was out. And everything disappeared.

"Annabeth, here I come."


	3. Last straw

The fire boat was impressive, but I wasn't focusing on that. I wanted to see my boyfriend. You see, if that mermaid touched him again, oooh… animal balloon time. I twiddled my fingers and then stood as we neared the island. I was the first one off that hot, deathtrap of a ship.

I ran down to the island and found Percy crying by a girl with black hair. Crying? I can use that later on. He looked up, saw me, and run to me.

"PERCY JACKSON!" I said as I slapped him. , "DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" He looked at me and sighed.

"Annabe…?" He continued blankly.

"Yes, please remember!" I smiled.

"Annabelle?" He guessed. My smile flattened. I took his hands.

"Who the heck are you?" The girl said taking out a knife. I unsheathed mine.

"His girlfriend…" I said.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend." She scoffed.

"Then who are you?" I asked pushing Percy out from between us.

"I'm his sister." The girl said.

"Percy knows me!" I said crossing my arms. I took his hand again but he let it drop. I turned and stared him in eyes. , " You do don't you?"

"No, Well sorta. I know you're important to me. And your name is…. Annabeth?" Percy said taking my hand in pity.

"Yeah. Okay. I guess I came here for nothing." I turned my back. I felt a warm tear run down my cheek clearing a clean streak down with it. The breezes were nothing like Camp. They smelt of oil and sweat. And the temperate was like a meat locker. People rushed around and laughed as people tripped people randomly. I shivered in my short-shorts and tank top. I felt a warm hand tug my shoulder. I turn and met Percy.

"Ignore, Shelly. She's protective over me. I failed my quest, and so now she thinks I can't do anything." Percy said whipping the tear from my cheek. I smiled , "You're Annabeth Chase, My girlfriend for over four years now, we saved the world together. You know my weaknesses. You know my strengths. And you also know, Ill love you forever." He leaned over and engulfed me in a kiss. I hope I wasn't as red as I felt.

"You didn't meet any mermaids, right?" I asked walking him to the ship.

"What?"

"Nothing."


	4. Last and First Love

"No!" I screamed. Wow had Percy changed. Percy sighed and sat up in his stool.

"I don't know what you want from me." He sighed. I stood and ripped the notebook in half. Percy looked at me with a bit of fright and respect in his eye. , "What the notebook do to you?"

"Reduced the mass of tree population."

"Excuse me?" He asked. I sighed heavily.

"Just, please get this right? Who is the goddess of hunt?" I stressed.

"Diana." He yelled. I groaned and gave Percy rope. , "What's this for?"

"Tie me up."

"Why?"

"So I don't _murder_ you!" I urged. Percy's eyes got wide and tied my hands together. I took a deep breath. , "Artemis."

"Again, you confuse me."

"She is the goddess of hunt."

"No. Diana is."

"Artemis…."

"What kind of name is _Artemis?"_

"One things for sure, it's the goddess of hunt's name." I laid out. Percy rolled his eyes.

"I think we're done for today." Percy requested and made his way to my cabin door. I slid myself in between him and the door.

"Can't we… hang?" I asked.

"As long as you don't decapitate me. Decapitate, vocab word, someone owes me a drachma." He smiled. I looked at my tied hands.

"You'll have to wait." I said. He stuck out his hand. He knew me so well. Well, for a guy who forgot everything. I cut the rope with one quick move from my dagger. I smirked and dug my hand in my pocket. I put a coin in his hand.

"Thank ya." He beamed sitting on my bed..

"Okay. Um, any ideas on what to do?" I asked plopping myself by him. He faced me. I feel into his green eyes. _Gods._I thought. _How could someone who I've known so long look some-what different from me?_

"Well…" He replied , "Chiron is mad I haven't finished my adjective homeowork."

"Percy, that's for first years learning Greek."

"Exactly. I blew it off apparently. And I speak Latin now." He emphasized the word apparently. He drew closer to me. I scooted a little to the right.

"I was thinking maybe a swim." I asked. Percy spread a grin over his face.

"Defiantly. But, um."

"What?"

"Can we take a walk first? Like, on the beach. At Camp Roman we didn't get free time." He requested.

"'Course." We just stared at each other.

"Why you looking at me?"

"I think I can ask the same question." I smiled. I slipped out from between him and the door. Percy opened the door and motioned for me to go out. I rolled my eyes.

"I do have hands."

"Sorry, felt like doing something nice."

"Well, there is a flux to world power." I said. Percy gave me a look and walked faster.

"Stop being so articulate. Articulate, vocab word, drachma." He held out his hand. I scoffed and placed a quarter. He looked at it.

"What's this?"

"Quarter."

"No, that's not the deal."

"Sorry Perce. I used all my drachmas that one day you kept saying "Migration" Over and over." I shrugged. Percy put the quarter in his pocket. Percy and I sat in the sand. I dug my toes into the sand.

"So, how was your roman life?" I asked. It was obvious it was a touch-y subject because he tensed up.

"Good. I had a girlfriend. Gwen." He sighed staring out to the horizon of the beach. I smelled the salty air. , "Friends. Sister. It wasn't home though." He smiled weakly. I had been waiting for him for over 3 years. But now, he seemed brain washed. He looked at me with new eyes. I sighed. He turned to face me.

"What?" I asked. He smiled.

"Admiring the view." He laughed. I pushed him. He laughed harder. Wow, I forgot how much I loved his laugh. , "Wanna make a sand castle?" I nodded and flicked sand at me. He scoffed and threw a hand full at me.

"Wow, you are Percy." I said sticking out my tongue. Which wasn't that smart because sand flue in my mouth. I grabbed two hands full of sand and threw it at him.

*Twenty minutes of sand-throwing*

"I have sand where sand shouldn't be…" Percy smiled. I winced. He laughed.

"You are— "I started but stopped. Percy grasped for the rest of the sentence.

"What?"

"You're the you I wanted to find." I smiled. Percy leaned over and kissed me. It lasted a long time. When I pulled back he grabbed my head and pulled me back. Percy pulled back and our foreheads touched.

"I have something to ask you." He said with a smile and put a hand in his pocket.


End file.
